New Warrior
by GatorGirlhk
Summary: What if bella knew how to kill vamprise as a human? What if she had lost everything that was important to her right before her world was changed? This is a story where bella spends her last few years human fighting vampires before she becomes one. She quickly becomes one of the strongest vampires but refuses to live as the vultori even though they are her family.
1. Chapter 1 A new begining

Chapter 1

I dont own Twilight or its charecters

(Bpov)

I couldn't believe this! First they tear our family apart and now they won't even go to their daughter's funeral? Well I was done I would go to the funeral with my brother then leave. I wasn't going to just sit there and watch, as they wreck everything that was ever important to me!

"Are you ready to go Isabella?" Damien asked. My brother Damien was only 14 but was mature for his age. I guess you had to be in this family.

"Yes are you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." With that Damien turned and walked out the door toward the stables, as quietly as possible, with me right on his trail. We quickly got in the buggy and set off before our parents could stop us. We both knew they would prevent this funeral if they had the chance.

We got to the remains of the hospital right be for the priest started. Throughout the funeral people were shooting glances at us but we just ignored them, we were here to say good bye to her. After the priest was done we walked around the remains in silence. I knew I had to tell him good bye but how to do it? He had just lost one sister how was I going to tell him his other sister was leaving him.

"So are you even going to bother going back to the house or are you just going to leave from here." I gave him a startled look. How did he know?

"Please everyone knows you weren't going to stay around after that blow up with mama and papa. I was just hoping you would at least say good bye." I gave him a small smile. He really was a good kid I hope I would get to see him again.

"I wasn't planning on coming home but I was going to say good bye to you. I just don't know how?" He turned to look at me he was already taller than me with dark brown hair and the same hazel eyes as our sister.

"You know you'll have to keep in touch right? I want to have my sister at my wedding someday." I smiled at him he was going to be alright I knew that the road a head was going to be a hard one but it would be easier knowing that he would be alright.

"Oh I'll be there someone has to tell your bride all the funny stories from when you were a kid." I replied as he bumped his shoulder against mine laughing. We were now about where the hall way leading to our sister room was. How many times had I walked down here to see her by myself when our parents wouldn't allow Damien? We stood in silence for a minute remembering her.

"Do you need a ride somewhere or should I just head home." he said looking in to the forest behind the hospital.

"No it's alright i have a place ready for me and a buggy waiting." he nodded before he let out a long sigh and turned to me. As soon as I looked into his face I broke as I saw the young boy behind the man our parents had made him. I quickly pulled him to me in an embrace, as all of the emotions of years finally broke through.

"I'm so sorry Damien I don't want to leave you but I can't stay here and listen to mama and papa anymore." I cried. I truly love my brother but the pain inflicted on me by my parents was just too much for anyone. Slowly he hugged me back.

"sshh.. Its ok Isa everything will be ok. I understand." We stood there for several long moments as it started to rain.

"Dam south Carolina rain!" Darian said laughing as he looked up at the clouds above us. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He really was a crack up. Right then lightning hit a little ways a way.

"I guess that is my que to leave do you want me to escort you to your buggy?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No I'm alright i want to say good bye to her before I leave." he nodded before giving me another hug.

'I'm really going to miss you Isa. Be safe and don't forget to write once you get settled down." I rested my head against his shoulder feeling the warmth of him through his tux.

"I will miss you too Damien. You are the best brother any girl could ever have. I love you." I said in to his shoulder trying to put all my love into that hug.

"I love you too Isabella. You really are one of a kind." he said I felt him kiss the top of my head I pulled away and kissed his cheek. I gave him a small smile as he pulled away and turned to leave when he called over his shoulder.

"You take care Isa and remember I will be sharing stories with your husband one day." I smiled.

"You too little brother." I watched as he walked away knowing this was for the best. Before turning to the hospital I walked in to the remains of my sister's room you could just make out her bed in the corner. I bent to pick up the burnt stuffed bear I had given her. I knew i had to say something but I didn't know what. It felt like so long ago that I had come here to hang out with her. I use to tell her everything but now when I have so much going on and don't know where to turn I can't think of what to say. How do you apologize for all the torment of this world. How do you tell someone that you are lost now they they are gone. Damien is a great brother and I wouldn't trade him for the world but you just can't replace a sister.

I stood there for several minute trying to figure out what to say when I finally whisper the only thing I can think of.

"I'm sorry" Sorry that I never got to take you to the theater. Sorry that our motherdidnt take you dress shopping like you wanted. Sorry that dad never read stories to you. Sorry that you will never get to meat your prince charming. I am sorry.

After sitting there for several minutes I sat the old bear in the corner about to leave when I hear someone behind me. I turn to see a man with long dark hair and red eyes. I gasp and take a step back.

"What are you?" I whisper. He smiled cocking his head to the side.

"A vampire, my name is Laurent and you are?." I took another step back as he stepped forward. I found as I was deciding on whether or not I should answer him that I believed him. I really believed he was a vampire and that he was going to kill me.

"Isabella... Are you the one who killed my sister and burned down the hospital?" I asked it made sense for it to be a vampire to be the one to do so much harm. He laughed.

"No that my dear was done by my friend James. But don't worry you will be seeing your sister soon." with that he took another step toward me I was now outside near some trees now as I kept stepping back.

"But why would you kill me when there are so many others?" I replied now trying to stall. I wasn't sure if I wanted to die or not but this seem like a horrible way to go. He took another step as I went to step back again as my back hit a tree.

"Because little one you are all alone no one is expecting you. You are lost. Plus you smell so sweet. " I under stood now he had watched me and Damien say good bye and new that I had no one who would look for me. I closed my eyes as I felt him get closer.

"Please." I whispered as I felt him move my hair from my neck I knew this was it but I didn't know if I wanted it to be or not. Didn't I want all this pain to end? Would death be the better solution then to continue living in anguish?

"Don't worry little one I will make it quick." he whispered against my neck as he started to kiss my pulse. I started to relax accepting that this was my fate I had nothing more to live for. I felt his teeth graze my neck when there was a flash and I felt heat suddenly on my right. My eyes flew open, I looked to see that Laurent was on fire along with the outer layers of the bottom of my dress and there was a figure standing behind Laurent.

"Run!" she yelled not needing to be told twice I ran behind some bushes as I tried to put out my dress. I watched as Laurent went for the girl. He lunged at her as she let a flaming arrow go. It hit him in the chess as he bit her but he quickly let go as he burned to death. The girls screamed grabbing her arm where she was bitten. I ran over to her to try and help. I started to rip off a part of my dress to stop the bleeding when she grabbed my hand to stop me.

"No no please it's too late I'm going to become one of them." she whispered in pain.

"There has to be something I can do. You… You saved my life." I was at a lost I didn't want her to die but could I stay around if she became a vampire?

"Please take my bow and protect those that you can. You can save so many lives please." I nodded as I took her hand.

"I will but what about you there must be some way of stopping this?" she shook her head feebly.

"No there is only one choice for me now. Please take my bag from me." I took her bag off her shoulder and opened it. Inside was a beautiful bow with plenty of arrows, and a big black knife about the length of my arm.

"Please use what's in there to help people and save as many lives as you can. Please… Let me die human. Burn me, and put an arrow through my heart." I nodded I knew it was what she wanted and I wouldn't force her to kill herself once she was a vampire.

"Please tell me your name?" I asked as I looked at the beautiful girl. She was so brave to be able to look death in the eye. One can only hope to be as good as her and save lives the way she does.

"Clarissa." She whispered before letting out a shriek of agony. I quickly grabbed her hand hoping to give her comfort during her last few moments.

"The world will be a sadder place with you gone. You truly are an angel Clarissa." I whispered and I let her go with a final good bye. From that moment on I knew my life would never be the same I would be a warrior like Clarissa and fight to the end.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey sorry it's been so long school started and my schedule has been crazy. I hope to be posting another chapter tomorrow and will try and do one once a week from there. Please review I want to know what you guys think and if I should change things. thank you!

I do not own twilight or its characters Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 2

(bpov)

"Can I help you miss" asked the man at the front door of the little motel.

"No it's alright thank you though" I replied holding the old black bag closer to me. It had been 2 years since I had been given this black bag and I wasn't letting anyone near it. In the past 2 years I have killed 10 vampires and invented a new weapon against vampires. I have also learned that not all vampires are evil.

It was 6 months after learning about vampires and I had been walking down the street, night had already fallen. I had already killed 3 vampires and had stopped several. Just when I was starting to get tired I saw a flash of white run pass me headed down a dark ally. I quickly headed that way glad for the black tights and light skirt that allowed me to run better unlike petty coats. As I rounded the corner I saw the vampire bend over a deer. At first I was confused why would he be bent over the deer? I had Clarissa's old bow out and pointed at his back. I started to get closer when I stepped on a twig alerting him to my presence. He stood up and looked at me. The first thing I noticed was his gold eyes. I nearly put the bow down had it not been for the blood on his mouth.

"Please darlin I don't want to hurt you." he said his hands out in front of him. He looked at the bow in my hands it had a mechanism on the front that would light the arrow the minute I let go.

"Why are your eyes gold? I've only seen vampires with red or black eyes" I said he wasn't getting away easily. He smiled as he brushed his gold hair out of his eyes.

"Because I feed off of animals I will admit I have had human blood but the pain of doing do was too great so I have now switched to animal blood." he replied seeming a bit more relaxed now.

"What is your name?" I called not lowering the bow I didn't know if i should trust him. He seemed to be telling the truth but did that mean anything? When their kind can lie so easily.

"Major Jasper Whitlock mam' at your service and you are?" I shifted still not comfortable.

"Isabella swan." I said going by my grandmother's name now that I have left my family. He reached up and tipped his hat to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan. Now will you please lower your bow so you don't get yourself hurt" I laughed. I knew I wasn't about to hurt myself I might be small and dainty but I had enough kick in me to last a life time, but i did put the bow down. As I talked to him I realized I did trust him I shouldn't of but I did.

That was almost a year and a half ago now. I was getting settled in a motel in Texas before going to meet up with Jasper. We stayed in touch ever since our little run in and he often helps me with difficult vampires. Tonight we were celebrating my 19th birthday but jasper wasn't telling me what we were doing.

I had just finished getting ready when the sun had finally set. I was soon walking down the road away from the motel I had my shall over my shoulders and my invention in my bag I was planning on showing it to Jasper tonight. It was a gun that let off a bullet that had diamond tip and fire charge protected from the initial blast from the gun so that once the diamond pierced the skin it would set a vampires veins ablaze.

It wasn't long before I heard the familiar step coming up behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to know that he had his hands in his pockets as he came up beside me.

"Well hello mam' what is a little trouble maker such as yourself, doing all alone?" he asked looking down at me through his hair that had fallen in his face.

"Well hello fine sir, I'm just looking for a very dangerous vampire. Have you seen him he's tall with long blond hair that is always falling in his face?" I replied with a small innocent smile. He laughed throwing his head back before throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"You are a little trouble maker aren't you?" He said as he steered me to the right of the street.

"Of cores I am." I said with a sweet smile. "So scary vampire what are we doing tonight." I said looking around I hadn't been here before and wasn't familiar with the town. He just smiled down at me with his gold eyes bright.

"You will have to wait and see now won't you little trouble maker." He said holding his arm out for me. I took it with a smile on my face as I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what have you been up to Isa I haven't seen you for 6 months now?" Jasper asked as he led us past some of the big shops, before turning down a street toward some music and lights. I tilted my head to get a better look as I answered him.

"Oh you know just this and that. I've caught 2 more sadistic vampires who were preying on a small school. Oh and I've also been talking to Damien he said that he hopes you're doing well. "I replied as we got closer to the music and lights. As we got closer I noticed that there were booths set up with different games and activities.

He nodded his head clearly not wanting to bring up my relationship with my brother. I knew he thought that I was being stupid for keeping up a relationship with my brother but I couldn't help it. Even if something happens to me I would always regret not being a part of his life. He deserved better than that after I left him to deal with our folks alone.

"Well are you ready for your birthday celebration to start Isa?" he said as he steered me toward the festivities that quickly surrounded us in music and laughter.

"I can't believe you actually drank the whole mug! How did you not throw it all up?" I asked still laughing at Jaspers green face as we were walking away from the festival. He had been dared to drink a whole mug of beer in one go and he had actually done it. He tilted his head back and laughed.

"I don't know I'm still trying to keep it down he said as we got farther away from the festivals. He had insisted on walking me back to my hotel before going to catch some small game before joining me on a trip to find a coven of trackers that had been killing in local hospitals in New York.

As we were coming up to a big dark building that marked where we needed to turn I heard a startled scream that was quickly cut off.

I quickly dropped my shall and sprinted to the alleyway across the street my invention in my hand. as i got closer i saw two figure one looked like a young girl and the man was towering over her his hand on her skirt he quickly ripped the skirt off faster than any human would of been able to her leaving her standing there in rags. The creep was going to rape her before drinking her dry.

"stop" I called to get his attention so I could get a nice clear shot before I pulled the trigger but it was too late by the time I had pulled the trigger he was already on me he had just crushed my legs before he went up in a blaze of smoke. I crumpled to the ground my head hitting the brick hard. I heard the girl run as I felt the blood pooling around me. I knew I was going to die. But this wasn't like the last time I was going to die. Then I had nothing to live for so it didn't matter .Now I had everything I was still in contact with my brother and I had learned that I loved protecting people. I found true joy in helping people escape the same fate as my sister.

"Isa!" I heard someone call in the next second Jasper was above me looking at a loss for words. As I realized that he was here I had a crazy idea. I knew it would be risky but it was my only chance so in a burst of effort I grabbed his hand and whispered.

"Change me please." he looked at me in alarm.

"I can't….. I'm not strong enough Isa you know this" he pleaded with me I knew it would be hard.

"Jasper I am dying you are my only chance please just try for me please?" I said as I let my eyes fall I felt his lips on my head as he whispered.

"I'll try my best Isa" and I knew then that the next time I opened my eyes I would be a vampire starting my new life with my best friend Jasper.


End file.
